


For my last wish, I'd like...

by UlBeam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Female Reader, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Interactive, chill reader, reverse-harem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlBeam/pseuds/UlBeam
Summary: You're dead, but your path doesn't end there.Thanks to your beliefs and actions you are entitled to a new chance, in a new world.It's up to you to make something good out of it.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 55





	1. A new life

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first fanfiction! English is not my native language so I ask you to be forgiving, please! Any correction as well as constructive criticism is welcome, of course!
> 
> Thank you for your kindness and I hope you’ll enjoy reading!

_You were happy._

There was nothing special about your life. You weren’t a world-changer but, on your own scale, you tried to make things better.

Little things. A piece of bread to a stray dog. A coin to a child in need. A hand to an old woman carrying her groceries. _You weren’t sad._  
Small words. A piece of advice. An encouragement. A smile. An attentive ear.  
That's what the world around you remembers. A comforting presence that may never be seen again. No strings.  
It was fine. _You weren't lonely._  
  
It suited you.  


_You were happy._

You gave people a minute of your time, a second look.  
Because deep down you believed in second chances.  
And now, as your vision got lost in the dark. As you saw the light at the end of the tunnel. You wondered...

  
_If you could have a second chance._  


  


* * *

  


  
It was a bit cold. Muffled sounds were mixing in the distance. You were falling slowly for a long time, a bit like sinking to the bottom of a swimming pool. You couldn't feel your breath, you couldn't feel your heart.  


Your death was not brutal, it was gentle. No fear or pain. You don’t even remember why you died. You just closed your eyes that night to never open them again. _It's going to be okay._

That's what you thought. Then your back touched a hard surface.

  
_And hell opened up._  


  
An intense pain took you by the chest, spreading quickly throughout your body. You opened your mouth to scream as you felt your skin burn. Your muscles were being ripped out, your bones were breaking.  
Never did you imagine you could suffer so much.

No voice came out. And soon there was nothing left of you. Nothing but a glow, floating peacefully where you were.  
The pain had disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.  
  
Leaving behind a raw feeling. A feeling of infinite purity. _You had been purged._  


  
The noises that were once distant and confused were now crystal clear. And they were calling to you.  
In your state, you couldn't answer them. The feeling that if you moved your remains would disappear forever prevented you from reacting. But by wishing it, something changed. The darkness around you metamorphosed into a scene.

In front of you, like a movie screen, the image of a young boy in the rain appeared. He was walking across the street, with his backpack on one shoulder. Suddenly he slipped on a puddle. He sat down, holding his skinned and dirty knee, and began to cry. Passers-by walked past him without even paying attention.  
With all your heart you wanted to go to him, help him get up, clean his knee with a handkerchief and give him a snack. Comfort him and take him home.  


As soon as your thoughts were formed, everything went black again. And where the picture stood, there was a small bubble, looking like a soap bubble, containing green smoke.  
It burst and the contents came close to your light. The smoke slowly mixed with what was left of you and after a while, this curious mixture took the shape of a small heart that shines a beautiful emerald color.  


A wave of emotions and sensations flooded you the moment _your_ heart stabilized.

  
_Your soul._  


  
Then an invisible force, delicate but irresistible, pulls you up. You were pulled out of the water. Above you, a night sky stretched as far as the eye could see.  
Below, an inky-black body of water on which your soul hovered. And in front of you, a white canvas.  
Colors escaped from you to reach the canvas. Little by little an image formed.  


  
_It’s you!_  


  
The you that you have always seen. The you that you saw in your soul. Painted perfectly in front of you.  


  
_How did it know?_  


  
“You'll soon discover that a virtual world can often unravel the most real and authentic nature of a person… if you've ever been one.“, the constant chorus of voices replied to you.  


  
_Virtual world?_  


  
Without any noise, the easel and the painting became dust. A breath of surprise escaped you and by reflex, you wanted to reach out your hand... _You have a hand!_  


You began to turn and look at yourself. Your soul was no longer visible, hidden by this body perfectly identical to what the picture had made.

  
_Your body!_  


  
Once the shock had passed, you noticed that something new had appeared while you inspected your physique.  


A staircase of light, steps drifting in the air, going up to the sky.

When you put your foot on the first step, an electric current passed through your body, from your toes to your brain.

A picture of you as a child, your bike carelessly left on the side of the road. Crouching down to pick up a baby bird.

  
_A souvenir._  


  
**+1**  


At each step, a new memory. And with each memory, good or bad, a +1 or a -1 made a brief appearance in your field of vision.

At the top, you found yourself in front of a transparent screen. You waited a little, and as nothing seemed to happen, after a brief hesitation, you pressed it with the flat of your hand.

  


* * *

  


  
**Welcome**  


  
Today someone died.  


Today you were born.

Past life has been judged.

  
You gain:  


**50 KL**

****

****

  
Proceed?  


Yes / No

**  
ERROR**  


  
Your **Name** : N/A  


  
**ERROR**  


  
Your **Stats** :  


  
**S** trength: N/A  


**P** erception: N/A

**E** ndurance: N/A

**C** harisma: N/A

**I** ntelligence: N/A

**A** gility: N/A

**L** uck: N/A

  
**ERROR**  


  
**Soul** :  


Kindness

**LV** : 1

**HP** : N/A

**KL** : 50

  


* * *

  


  
The name is easy to fill in. You enter your name on the screen. The rest was... confusing, to say the least.  


_LV? KL? HP? Stats?_

The idea that life is evaluated and summarized in a series of numbers is rather disturbing, but you will have to think about the meaning of life later. For now, you need to find a way to deal with these errors and move on.  
No matter what you think, standing still won't help you.  


As you lightly touched the statistics with your finger, some basic explanations were revealed.

  
**S** trength is your physical powerfulness.  
  
**P** erception is your awareness of the world around you, your intuition and the accuracy of your senses.  
  
**E** ndurance is your health, your resistance to exertion, poison and disease.  
  
**C** harisma is your ability to seduce, influence, and even fascinate others with your words and actions. Disturbing others' judgment of you.  
  
**I** ntelligence is your capacity to memorize and understand. It allows you to learn and adapt to more or less complex situations.  
  
**A** gility is your ability to quickly change the position of your body, using balance, psychomotor coordination, and reflexes.  
  
**L** uck is the possibility of a positive event occurring, without necessarily a causal link.  


  
_Interesting._  


Out of curiosity, you put your finger on LV.

 **L** o **V** e

_That’s cute._

  
**HP**?  


**H** o **P** e

_This too._

  
**KL**.  


**K** i **L** l

_What?!_

  
You started to panic, and rightly so.  
  
After a few breathing exercises, you regain control of yourself. This may be a misunderstanding. After all, none of them explain what the associated number is. You can't assume that the last one would necessarily be... murders, right?  


_You'll sort it out later._  
Even stranger is the fact that you seem to be able to invest these... KL in the Stats.  


  
_Let's get to work._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Who are you?
> 
> Choose your stats:
> 
> 1) Strongest   
> 2) Weakest
> 
> ### Not so dead anymore.
> 
> You should:
> 
> 1) Analyze the situation   
> 2) Inspect your surroundings   
> 3) Move on
> 
> ### You are lost!
> 
> You should:
> 
> 1) Ask for directions   
> 2) Try to find a street sign   
> 3) Look on your phone
> 
> ### Is that man on fire?!
> 
> You should:
> 
> 1) Call for help   
> 2) Try to extinguish them   
> 3) Observe


	2. A new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to you all, it means a lot!  
> Now let's jump to the fun part, shall we?

Your **Name** : Y/N

  


Your **Stats** :

**S** trength: 5

**P** erception: 10

**E** ndurance: 7

**C** harisma: 7

**I** ntelligence: 8

**A** gility: 7

**L** uck: 6

  


**Soul** :

  


Kindness

**LV** : 1

**HP** : 70

**KL** : 50 

  


* * *

  


That seems pretty good to you.  
Vaguely you wondered if there is a level limit but, having no way of knowing, you put the question aside.

What you can do, however, is proceed. You pressed the 'Yes' button decisively.

No sooner had you pressed it that the screen vanished into smoke. _Did you break it?_

Everything seemed darker now. You looked up to see that the beautiful starlit sky had frozen. The stars went out one after the other in a dreadfully cold vision until there were none left. The steps that had led you where you stood were all gone, and soon you were plunged into darkness. The voices fall silent. Only the faint light from your platform broke the abyss.

But even that light began to go out, and a biting cold wafted over you as did the shadow.

Your limbs no longer responded while your body became numb. You felt like you were floating again.

  


A pleasant sensation takes hold of you. Snatching you away from this numbness, a feeling you thought you had forgotten. A ray of sunshine was warming your frozen face, while your ears began to perceive sounds again. More voices, but different, mixed with other noises.

The wind in the leaves. The song of birds. The sound of cars. The chatter of passers-by. Your eyes snapped open. In front of you stood a stone wall. Under your fingers fresh earth with a few snippets of grass. _You really came back_.

You feel your eyes tingling slightly when you look up at the sky. A clear blue sky, filled with white clouds moving slowly under a light summer breeze.

Moving was difficult. Your body was rigid. You settled for observing the surroundings in more detail.

You are sitting on the ground in an alley ending in an impasse. The soil was a beautiful dark color, loose and slightly damp. The garbage cans were clean and tidy, the place where you landed was visibly well maintained. You were leaning against the wall behind you, half-hidden by an old dumpster. Even so, it didn't smell particularly bad.  
The heckling of a street vibrating with life resounded to your left while only the singing of birds came from your right.

An unpleasant feeling suddenly hit you in the gut. _You were not alone_.

The presence came from the dead end, but even with the proper brightness and the narrowness of the passage, you couldn't see anyone.  
You died once, maybe that made you a little paranoid. _Could it be your imagination?_

  


You tried to speak.

“H-Hello?”, unsurprisingly, your voice is as damaged as your body. Nobody answered.

After a few minutes, you tried to get up. Intense pain in your chest forced you to grasp it with one hand and drop back heavily on the floor. You took a few deep breaths of air and waited for it to go away. You felt so... _so..._

_What the...?!_

When the ache finally subsides, you take a moment to look at your condition. The first thing you saw was your hand. You can see the bones through the skin.

_It wasn't like that before! Why are you so skinny? What's going on?!_

You tried to close and reopen your fist several times. It really was your hand.  
And next to it, a small telephone in perfect condition was innocently waiting to be picked up.

  


You obtained **The phone**

  


A strange shiver ran through you the moment you touched it, but you blamed it on your condition. You looked around while you dusted it off, soothing your nerves.

"Anyone here?", you tried again. _Still nothing_.

With a shrug, you try to turn it on. And it worked… displaying a fingerprint scanner and a picture of you. You're unconscious on it, so scrawny it's scary, dirty, and dressed in rags. You almost look... dead. But that means someone was there, _taking a photo of you_.

Your breathing is labored as you sense the panic rising, you feel weak. _And you're so hungry_.

This time you managed to get up. You took a hesitant step. This place is not as safe as you thought.

  


**/ L ≤ 6 /**

  


“Howdy!”

You turned your head so violently you almost felt your vertebrae crack. You put the device in one of your perforated pockets, hoping the hole is small enough so that it won't slip out. It could be useful later but it is not your priority.  
Said priority is in the person of a flower, perched on a clump of grass, looking at you with a big smile.

“I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!”, said the.. _thing_ , with a far too jolly voice for the situation. Paralyzed by the shock, you did not answer. Never have you ever come across a flower that speaks. _Right?_

“Stunned, huh? You must be new here.”, it continued, apparently indifferent to your silence. “I’ll explain it all to you. Aren't I nice?”, it chuckled, “This small town is a dangerous place for new souls _choosing_ to come here. It's _full of monsters_.”

You are confused. What it says seems to be very entertaining, but to you, it doesn't make much sense.  
It seemed to consider something for a while.

“You know, this is the very first time I've seen _something_ like you. And I'm a very curious person. Have fun!”, with these words it vanished into the ground.

  


**/ P ≥ 8 /**

  


In its place you noticed the tip of an object barely sticking out of the dirt. You weighed the pros and cons for a moment before letting your curiosity get the better of you, then you moved closer to excavate the mysterious item.  
It is a rusty bracelet. It looks like copper. The surface is as smooth as its condition allows and it has no decorations except for the particularly damaged engraving of some kind of pig.

  


You obtained **Useless bracelet**

  


You put it on your left wrist while finally getting out of this alley.

The street in which you were now standing left you speechless. The ground was neatly paved, the walls of the houses and stores were made of old stones, or beautiful light-colored walls where wooden beams came out, all of which were covered with ivy.  
Flower pots hanging from balconies and carved wooden signs completed this tableau from another time.

Wrought iron chairs and table were meticulously arranged on the terrace of a café from which a delicious smell of pastries and coffee was emanating.  
Opposite of it was a small neighborhood grocery store with fresh fruit and vegetables on outdoor stalls.

The place you are in is probably on a hill. You can see down below the rest of the village and its bell tower, surrounded by fields and undergrowth, and bordered by a river. It must be the place where the engine noises come from because no car could pass in this street.

Only two young women were sitting on the terrace of the café, chatting happily. You decided to leave them alone and instead look at the mysterious telephone more closely.

To your surprise, when you put your finger on the scanner, it unlocked. Your image gave way to a neutral green background. Some standard options were available: Camera, Contacts, and Map. And others stood out: Inventory, Marks, and... You.

This device was inevitably linked to your new life, so everything was important. But the most crucial thing at the moment was to know what had happened to your body and where you were.

  


**You**

  


**LV** : 1

**HP** : 68/70

**KL** : 50

**State** : Starving

  


_Ah yes, this explains a lot._

  


Starvation: Inflicts 2 damage per hour.

  


All of this gives you crucial information about how this world works.

First of all, you had 70 **HP** in the other realm, you're missing two out of seventy, and Starvation is causing you to take damage. By logical deduction, **H** o **P** e acts as your health bar.

Second, the moment you were in pain is probably the moment you took these damages. You had only just woken up, and even if you couldn't tell the exact time, it hadn't been an hour. This means that either time passes very quickly here, either your body was here before your soul. And a soulless body in a pitiful state is called...

_You swallowed._

Next comes the map. A green heart icon was on a line. _You and the street where you are now_. A smaller line attached to it probably indicated the previous alley. Everything else was grayed out, even the signs for what you think is the store and the coffee shop were all '???'.

_Exploration will be needed._

The device seems to only reflect what you know. Just to be sure of your theory, you looked at another option. _Technically you know only…_

  


**Contacts**

Flowey

  


_Bingo._

  


**Flowey**

???  
???  
???

_New game._

  


_You're not sure you like this._

You put the phone away again. As you looked up, your eyes fell on a man coming out of the local store with a paper grocery bag. A man _on fire._

Your first thought was to help him but your body was frozen in place. Then you noticed crazy things. He walked calmly, he didn't cry out in pain... his clothes and his bag _weren't_ on fire.  
Whatever was happening, it was making you extremely uncomfortable.

Watching his silhouette shrink as he walked away from you, you felt the weight of the questions about your situation falling on you.

All your fears, all your anxieties, about the future, _your_ future.  
You had contained them until then, but here and now they were threatening to resurface. Tears came to your eyes, and this time it wasn't joy.

  


**/ P ≥ 10 /**

  


But once again something interrupted your emotional turmoil. You spun around, feeling something behind your back.

“ARREST THIS PUBLIC NUISANCE!”, a voice shouted from afar.

A ball of white fur with a... bone three times its size in its mouth, was coming straight at you.

  


**/ A ≤ 10 /**

  


It jumped over you and, at the last moment, you tried to dodge it. Sadly you were not flexible enough and the bone hit you in the forehead. The momentum was enough to knock you over and you fell backward.

“ARE YOU OKAY, HUMAN?”, the person who had screamed before had stopped in front of you. Rubbing your forehead, you saw his red boots first. You raised your eyes. A large skeleton was holding out his hand to you.

Maybe you were getting the wrong idea, but you think he was looking you in the eye. It was hard to tell without eyes. He seemed concerned, but you're not a professional in skeletal facial expressions. _More questions._

You stared at him but, in all honesty, you couldn't help yourself. A living skeleton, that's not common. Is it?

“I KNOW I AM VERY HANDSOME. BUT I ASSURE YOU, YOU WILL HAVE A BETTER ANGLE WHILE STANDING!”, he was still bent over but, somehow, he managed to pump out his chest. You came out of your trance and took his hand which was covered by a red glove.

“Thank you.”, your voice was struggling to come out, you nodded to emphasize your words.

He stared at your hands for a moment before letting go and straightening up. He made a sound as if he was clearing his throat and re-positioned his red scarf which began to float in the wind.

  


“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HUMAN, LET ME INVITE YOU TO MY HOME TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT. AFTER ALL, IT WAS MY ATTACK THAT HIT YOU, EVEN IF I WAS NOT AT THE OTHER END.", he turned his head, as if to talk to himself, without changing the volume. "THIS DOG HAS NO MANNERS."

You couldn't help but giggle at this funny character. And it seems that he took that laugh as your consent as he set off.

Strangely enough, you wanted to follow this stranger, this Papyrus, and see what he had in store for you. You tried to keep up with him, but his strides were long and his walk steady.

On the way, a new stream of pain was felt, you clenched your teeth. Papyrus slowed down.

“YOU KNOW, I WAS TOLD HUMANS WERE CLOSE TO SKELETONS MONSTERS STRUCTURALLY.”, he watched you from the corner of his eye, his eye sockets squinted. “I DIDN’T KNOW THAT SOME SHOWED IT SO PROUDLY.”, he looked ahead again, but he was now walking at your pace.

It wasn't long before you arrived in front of a huge house. Instead of inviting you inside, he rounded the building and stopped in the backyard. Another voice was heard.

  


“AH! YOU GO IN SEARCH OF A BAG OF BONES AND YOU BRING BACK A BAG OF MEAT?” In front of you another skeleton, even taller than the one beside you, was standing upright with his arms folded. He stared at you for a moment before he huffed. “IF ONE CAN SAY THAT IT CONTAINS MEAT.”

“EDGE, THAT'S VERY RUDE TO SAY OUT LOUD! THIS GUEST IS HERE FOR A VERY GOOD REASON!”

“WHICH IS?”

“I INVITED HER!”

You stayed quiet during the argument. Now that you could take the time to observe them, both were wearing some kind of armor. As for the newcomer, he seems to have scars, two fissures on his left eye socket, and a scold on his face. He doesn't seem friendly.

“HUMAN! WAIT HERE WITH EDGE WHILE I GO GET YOU A HOMEMADE DELICACY.”, on these words, Papyrus disappeared inside the house through a back door.

You and the aforementioned 'Edge' stared at each other for a moment before he huffed and returned to his activities. What he was doing was a complete mystery to you but he didn't seem inclined to make conversation.  
You let him do so in silence, observing from afar.

Garlands of bells were tied in a kind of web between the trees of the garden. On the ground, wooden planks with numbers inscribed on them were randomly distributed. You noticed the discreet glances he was giving you despite all his efforts to be uninterested.

Papyrus reappeared, a plate of smoking spaghetti in hand.

_Food!_

  


He was at your side in three long strides and bent down to place the dish in your outstretched palms. You thanked him.

It looked like a classic spaghetti dish with tomato sauce, but the smell was a little strange. Plus you didn't have any cutlery or even a napkin to wipe yourself after eating. Well, you were starving, and given the state of your clothes, one more stain wasn't really going to be noticeable.

As you began to eat with your fingers, something seemed to click in your host's skull.

“OH NO, THAT'S NO GOOD AT ALL! I DIDN'T BRING ANY WATER!”, and he ran back into the house.

The taste was... indescribable. You're pretty sure someone else wouldn't have been able to eat this. Despite the taste, you finish your plate.  
You didn't see Edge's expression go from suspicion to shock. You didn't feel him coming closer to you. But the moment the last bite entered your mouth, he grabbed you by the wrist.  
A wrist that had returned to its natural shape.

  


"HUMAN. EXPLANATIONS. _**NOW!**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### You stumble upon a hot topic!
> 
> You should:
> 
> 1) Joke it off  
> 2) Be honest  
> 3) Run
> 
> ### It's your first day!
> 
> You should:
> 
> 1) Gather informations  
> 2) Explore  
> 3) Take a breather
> 
> ### An old shed? How shed-y
> 
> You should:
> 
> 1) Go in  
> 2) Walk away


End file.
